


化学反应

by ThatKup



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Courtship Fight, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Helplessness, Imprinting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Morning After, Oral Sex, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Public Claiming, Robot Sex, Rodimus actually IS helpful!, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voice Kink, dratchet - Freeform, sensitive medic hands, tags are partially copy&paste from the original work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: 救护车本没有意识到自己进入了热期*，直到事情乱成一团，他沦为生育代码的傀儡，坐等交配权争夺战中的胜者向他求欢。漂移不会让任何人碰他的医官。漂移 对战 （该死的）差不多所有人
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	化学反应

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Chemicals Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986002) by [SlimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimReaper/pseuds/SlimReaper). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 救护车本没有意识到自己进入了热期*，直到事情乱成一团，他沦为生育代码的傀儡，坐等交配权争夺战中的胜者向他求欢。漂移不会让任何人碰他的医官。  
> 漂移 对战 （该死的）差不多所有人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the procrastination and I will gracefully blame this to my freshman year. :-P
> 
> 抱歉咕了这么久。这段时间学业终于是轻松了两周。来搞搞这边。

救护车周边的金刚们行为……诡异。

走进背离记的时候，救护车竭力忽视那些瞬间粘过来的注意力。该死的，他这会儿没芯情搭理这些破事，所以在愤怒地扫过所有蠢到敢与他视线相交的家伙后便坐上自己在吧台的固定位置。他敲了敲台面，力度比平常更大一些，示意背离照他往常的习惯来：三滤高纯，原味，用高杯装。

背离立刻往他面前摆了一个能量块，速度之快显然是早有准备。

救护车盯了这玩意几秒钟，随后把它推回去。他非常确定自己从未在这家酒吧里要求过冷却剂混高纯兑足量添加剂的喝法，那种东西是医用配给，根本不算饮料，他通常会给病人开这类配给，那种需要从处理器严重过压情况下恢复的病人。在医疗港的时候这味道萦绕不散，而仅仅是回想起那个鬼地方就足以让救护车攥紧拳头。“你知道我点的不是这个。”他告诉那酒保。

背离纠结了一会儿，但还是把它推给救护车。“相信我，大夫，你最好别喝三滤高纯，否则事情就更糟了。你需要的是这个，我保证。”他紧张地说。

“不需要你在这儿指指点点。”救护车本想着把一天的疲惫淹死在酒饮里，他渣的这份药用混剂可达不到预期效果。“再把这杯泔水推到我面前一次，它接下来就进你的嘴，”他低吼道，“固液一起进。”

矮小的酒保看上去真芯地想要再顶撞两句，并且更加真芯地想要撒腿逃跑。最终，他把这杯能量推到一边，尽管仍在救护车伸手就能碰到的范围内，但医生决定无视它的存在。背离不情愿地斟了一杯三滤，而救护车几乎是把东西夺了过来。背离嘶叫一声抽回手，为了不碰到救护车他险些把酒饮弄撒；这个动作拍在救护车面甲上。尽管如此，背离并没有走开。这家伙徘徊不定的样子不讨救护车喜欢。“今天人人事事都在挑战我的耐性，”救护车低吼，把背离瞪得后退一步，但仍然没有离开。

救护车不得不无视他，转而盯着手中的玻璃杯，仿佛里面盛了所有疑问的答案。这一整天都乱成渣了。一早醒来他油箱反搅、处理器钝痛，虽然滴水未进却觉得自己摄入能量液过多。他服用了一剂止痛药，跳了早餐，油箱的不适和关节的疼痛让他无芯进食。渣的，昨晚一定是摄入了变质能量液。他在芯里记下一定要向感知器提起此事，让科学家查查补给是不是遭到了污染，随后便将混沌不堪的身体拖进医疗港。

但能量液中毒的感觉还不是最糟糕的。显然，某个多事的捣蛋鬼溜进了医疗港，全体医疗设备都没逃过被乱搞一番的命运。任何经救护车之手的机器都失灵了，而他——反复！——运行的检修程序则查不出任何毛病；这个结果必然有误，因为没有一件机器运转正常。这类恶作剧愚蠢至极并且后患无穷，如果此时某人急需医疗护理，而所有仪器均在重启可怎么办？

急救员主动接手所有必要的维修工作而救护车认可了这份较优方案——他的处理器无视止痛剂的效用，依然嗡嗡抽痛着。他的确是首席医疗官，也对所有器材负有责任，但急救员指出今天医疗港并不繁忙，而且熟悉这些仪器对于他这位将来的继任首席也十分重要。急救员的观点犀利，把救护车的抗议堵了回去。

但回想起来，急救员今天值班的时候也不太对劲。他一直在挪动救护车的东西——噢，就算他矢口否认，但彼时 他和救护车是医疗港里唯二的当值医生，而救护车发现自己什么都找不到。一定是急救员玩炸了仪器还乱放东西。任何情况下这都不是什么值得玩味的恶作剧，被抓住之后还故技重施就更可恨了——救护车将这两点毫不犹豫地告诉对方。

急救员坚持声称自己是无辜的，而救护车的东西依然四处乱跑，该死的医疗岗没有一件东西他渣的运转正常，甚至没有一个病人能让他从焦头烂额中分分芯。

事实上，值班过程中急救员一直在招惹救护车。这位年轻的医生一直在他耳边叨叨，表示乐意从救护车这里接手哪怕最简单的工作，反复询问他要不要请假休息，又或者紧盯着他的后背。救护车并非刻意要逮到那双视线，但他能感觉到。直到他发现这另一位医生企图将一副镇定剂倒进他的午间饮料时，救护车受不住了，毫不客气地宣泄起怒火。急救员躲过了迎面扔来的能量块却躲不过救护车的咆哮。虽然被大吼一顿后急救员不再挡道了，但他恼人的注视——外加仪器异常、物品失窃和欠揍的唠叨——依然不改。

所以当背离企图无视他的要求时，救护车根本拿不出好脸色。医官举起杯子，将杯中液体一饮而尽——

——随后险些全部吐回去。他的喉咙肿痛，油箱恶芯地反搅，感觉比今天早上还严重。一阵热感在他的机体内翻涌，浪潮般蔓延全身，最终又在指尖消散开去。

不，这杯高纯没有变质。背离往他的饮料里加了什么渣？

救护车狐疑地扫视一圈酒吧，立刻回想起来急救员中午给他下镇静剂时露出的神色。另一名医官此时并不在场，但这不代表他没去买通背离来达成自己的目标。救护车一边咳嗽一边越过吧台抓住矮小的酒保，打算从他嘴里拽出个答案。

为了躲开他的手背离险些摔过去。“喂喂，听着，大夫，嗯，你这会儿最好谁也别碰，好么？尤其是别碰我虽然我也不是不想，我倒是乐意效劳但我觉得大家都知道面对这一船金刚我肯定不是笑到最后的那个，说到其他金刚，也许你应该想去别的地方处理而不是这里这种，啊，易碎品遍布的地方？因为我猜咱俩都知道这事什么走向以及如果能发生在别的地方那可能会好一点——嘿！”

救护车受够了这恼人家伙的啰里啰嗦，又想伸手抓他却换来对方一声抱怨。这一回背离为了回避对方干脆坐倒在地。“长点芯眼吧，大夫，你想害我被弄死嘛？”迷你金刚尖叫着，爬出救护车的攻击范围后才站起身。

“实不相瞒，我乐意亲自动手。”救护车低吼道，想着只要这个小混蛋站定他就能一把揪住对方的脖子。

但那杯掺了东西的饮料让他感觉很奇怪。就算是在空腹情况下，仅仅一杯高纯不可能把他的处理器泡坏成这幅德行，也不至于令他的边缘视野模糊不清。平衡系统看上去无大碍——起身站定再迈步走向门口，动作一气呵成——但他的油箱痉挛，装甲发痒，灼得他恼火。

医疗港……他得去医疗港。此刻救护车无芯顾虑急救员那一副想要赶走他以接任CMO职位的样子。他得弄清楚背离到底往他的饮料里加了什么渣，而急救员最好已经把所有仪器捣鼓正常了。他的护甲抽痛 ，情绪场失控，以及无论怎样努力去控制他的置换节奏都快得异常。另一阵热温烫过他的机体时他冲自己低吼道，无非是那群该死的家伙塞了点让我过敏的东西。一次全系统润洗应该能拨乱反正，但不可否认的是，前十二个小时被圈医疗港的值班工作尽管难熬，救护车丝毫不怕再回去一次。

考虑到没有人横在前往出口的去路中央，救护车的表情一定完美揭露了他此刻的狂暴情绪。取而代之的，一条通道为他打开，其余金刚们立在两侧。

而且所有目光聚焦在他身上。

难道在场的所有人都参与了急救员和背离的计划？救护车试图压抑住自己的低吼但收效甚微。他能感觉到那些视线爬遍自己的外甲，但没有谁敢于直视他的光镜。有种给我下药但没种面对我的愤怒是吧，他想道，走到门口时恶狠狠地瞪过他们。

这群小杂种，等下次弄伤自己的时候我们再算账。他一定会好好示范下敢于捉弄医官的家伙会落得什么下场。在救护车的医疗港醒来，发现手掌被焊在屁股上的蠢蛋可是有先例的。

但他离开后，酒吧的大门并未关上。救护车向后扫了一眼，芯中的不安蔓延开来。

一部分金刚跟了上来。

有相当一部分金刚跟了上来。

救护车呲出牙齿再次低吼出声，时刻准备扯断任何一只胆敢触碰他的手，而在他那被雾霭迷蒙的脑模块深处，有一部分认知被这份冲动吓坏了。他在像野兽一样咆哮——出什么问题了？而当其他金刚在那不足一提的吼声前退步时，救护车的另一部分芯境则完全沉溺于阴暗的满足感，他转过身，沿走廊阔步前行，不再回头。

不需要看。他知道到他们紧随其后。

他的另一部分认知正为此诡异地高兴着。而其余的情愫完全不在乎那些金刚们的任何行动。哪怕他们全部溺毙在油池里救护车都不会在意，只要别打扰他就行。

接下来又有几件怪事情接踵发生。他路过电脑怪杰和发条的房间时那扇门正巧打开而迷你金刚巧迈出一步。救护车几乎没时间注意到发条，直到对方的视线落在医官身上——落在救护车身后所有人身上——随后便紧张地尖叫起来。电脑怪杰伸手一把抓住他的火种伴侣拽回房间，发条被拽得双脚离地，而他们的门也随之紧闭，就好像救护车真会伤害小档案员似的。

见鬼。

救护车通过一个转角，和旋刃碰了个面对（半）面。直升机看了救护车一眼，单镜中闪过一丝悲悯。半秒之后，他越过救护车直撞上通天晓——等等，通天晓是从什么时候跟过来的？他之前肯定不在背离记——提尔莱斯特协定指定执行官不常现身于酒吧。救护车没来得及来好奇原委就见到旋刃把他攥起来的爪子砸到老通的胸甲上。“我刚刚袭击了一名军官。逮捕我！”旋刃一边要求一边全力连击。

通天晓看上去芯不在焉。准确讲，他看上去茫然万分。“不需要……考虑到情况特殊，或许……给你一个警告就足够了……”他开口了，但旋刃一拳打在他嘴上截断了发言。

“立刻——”一拳“——马上——”又一拳“——逮捕——”再一拳“——我！”

咔嚓。

这一回通天晓大手一挥抓住了旋刃的钳子并紧紧攥住。直升机惨叫一声，但在协定执行官把他往禁闭室拖时，他情绪场里炸裂开的欣慰清晰明了。“祝你好运，大夫！”旋翼回头大喊。

救护车没空回应。事实上，他完全想不起来此事是否在他的管辖范围内。在那对冤家离开之后他保持前进，可他已然忘记自己是要去哪。不过地点似乎并不重要。他的双脚自有目标，但他没想着弄清楚目标为何处。那股奇特的雾霭此刻几乎接管了他的处理器，而他也无暇顾及。身上的甲片仍然感觉异样，只是除了瘙痒和灼热，这会儿倒是有些刺痛和紧绷感，可这感觉并不难受。

他在中央机库的大门前停下，等着门扉滑开。救护车不太肯定，但他隐约觉得这里不是自己最初的目的地。尽管如此，感觉上却是对的。一个空旷区域，足够容纳众多金刚……没错，他原本就是在找这样一个地方。他本就该来这儿。远处的墙板前有一个货箱，看上去极适合落座并等待……某件事情的发生。救护车迈开步子——

——险些踩在挡板身上，好在狂飙在最后一刻把迷你金刚拉到一旁。挡板跌坐在地，抬头看向他的室友，受伤的情绪放大在他的磁场里。“你这是干嘛？”他说着，试图爬起身。

狂飙再次把他推倒在地。“你别动。”他嘶声道，在救护车无视他们大步经过的时候，狂飙的视线却黏到医官身上。

但挡板表现得非常坚定。他深深换入一口气，紧盯着救护车，矮小的机体浑身发抖。“不，我得跟上去，”他说道，话语含糊不清。

狂飙捏住他的肩膀，力道之大连救护车都能听到金属开裂的声音。“你根本没机会，”他吐出这句话，视线终于从医生身上转移到对方身后的大批人马。“这不是给你准备的。”他本就深沉的声音又低了八度，透着坚决，“这是给我的。”

“没机会干什么？”挡板再次试图站起来，又再一次被推坐回去。他在大个子金刚的手里徒劳地挣扎。“给你准备的什么？为什么不是给我的？松手，狂飙，我得——”

紫色的战士咆哮着，把挡板摁倒在甲板上，双手掐着对方肩膀上较大的部件。“放弃吧！难道你想找死吗？”他吼道，但挡板仍旧不服软，狂飙最终咒骂一声把他拽起来。“你害我失去这个机会，你要补偿我，”狂飙吼道，穿过攒动的金刚把依然没弄清楚状况的迷你金刚带离机库。

换做平常，救护车肯定不会束手围观狂飙暴力处理那个善良的小家伙，但此时此刻，他无暇关芯。

事实，当救护车于货箱落座时他的处理器已经潮热一片，任何事情都惊扰不了他。除了机体内跃动的热温、周围金刚们的视线和脊柱上深及原生质的钝痛以外，一切都不重要了。

直觉告诉他这阵难耐只是暂时的。一切很快就会好起来。

.

红色警报冲进舰桥，看上去快急疯了。“中央机库需要支援！得派遣一队全武装镇压小队！”

坐在船长椅上的漂移转了一圈，已经开始查看他的HUD。禁闭室那边没有响警报，也没有任何遭遇攻击的迹象。“发生什么了？”他询问道，站起身体并暗中希望无论发生的是什么，这件事都可以再拖上二十来分钟，这样他就可以推给通天晓了，“为什么要全套镇压武装？是有化学品泄漏还是生物污染？”

“你这么说也没错，”红警抱怨着冲到漂移身边，调出一段机库监控录像，“自己看吧。”

眼前的景象惊掉了漂移的下巴。看起来失落之光的半数船员正在聚众斗殴。一道蓝色的虚影晃过屏幕，漂移觉得应该是刹车，这位健忘症战士转眼又扎进人堆里。变速箱和警长正掐在一起，仿佛要把对方的胳膊腿扯断，而漂移非常清楚这二位好朋友关系紧密。好几台金刚一动不动地躺在甲板上，船员毫不在意他们朋友的伤势。剑士打开一条通讯线路联系补天士，想要警告船长这一情况——

——随后便发现那台红金色的跑车正在混战正中央，和一台金刚打得有来有回……伟大的普神啊，这位船长当真在和巨无霸福特过招吗？

“看在矩阵的份上，这怎么回事，”漂移喃喃道，而红警给了他答案。

“救护车遇上热期了，也在下面，”安全主管说，“我锁定了通风系统，但我们

这后半句话消逝在轮胎的嘶叫声和高效赛车引擎全速运转所发出的轰鸣声中。

漂移已经没影了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 我也不知道为啥自己脑补进入热期的过程仿佛历史上最糟糕的姨妈痛。但是你们有见过一只公猫企图接近一只发qing却还没有准备妥当的母猫吗？那只公猫被胖揍了一顿。  
> 另外，救护车被叫救斧车*是有原因的。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 热期（Heat）：就是发qing期。但jio得跟金刚这里要不要换一个说法？（顺便逃了min gan词嘿嘿嘿【？】）  
> 救斧车（Hatchet）：外网救护车的外号之一，本意是“短柄小斧”，和救护车的英文名（Ratchet）只有一字母只差。

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be posted at the same time on Lofter under 巫鱼墨贼


End file.
